Wie Schatten und Licht
by RoryElli
Summary: Story über Piper und Leo!
1. Default Chapter

Wie Schatten und Licht!

Prolog:

Die Dunkelheit fiel langsam über die ganze Stadt herein, sie kroch von einem Winkel in den anderen und wartete um dann leise weiter durch die Straßen zu dringen.

Die Sonne verabschiedete sich für eine Zeit bis sie wieder auftauchen würde und den Schatten verdrängen würde der wieder auf seine nächste Möglichkeit warten würde.

Sie würde die ganze Stadt in ihrem Glanz erstrahlen lassen. Kaum einer würde je erahnen können was hinter dieser Fassade dieser Stadt passiert war.

Die Straße war dunkel und verlassen nur wenige Menschen wagten sich hier her. Auf einmal tauchte eine Person mit einer schwarzen Fratze auf. Die Fenster waren beschlagen und schmutzig und so blieb er unerkannt. Die Fenster spiegelte nur schwach das Ebenbild des Dämons der sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Die klauenartigen Hände tief in die Taschen gegraben.

Er ging langsam die Straße entlang und blickte dabei suchend auf den Boden.

Die meisten Lampen waren zerstört und so war diese Nebenstraße nur spärliche beleuchtet.

Er stapfte weiter durch den weichen Schnee der unter seinem Körper langsam dahin schmolz.

Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen und ging in die Knie, er hob ein bisschen Schnee auf, der sofort schmolz und übrig blieb nur graue ja schon fast schwarze Asche die dampfend in seiner Hand lag.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Kampf der Stunden vorher dort wütete. Nur die Asche war von dem Klauendämon übrig geblieben der von den sehr begehrten Halliwell Schwestern besiegt worden war. Es war hoffnungslos. Sie waren zu stark für einen Dämon. Doch in diesem Moment schwor sich der Dämon Rache, Rache für al die Dämonen die in dem Kampf gegen die Hexen ihr Leben geben mussten.

Na wie gefällt euch der Anfang is meine erste Charmed Story hab sie aber schon fertig geschrieben, also reviewt.


	2. 2Kapitel

1.Kapitel

Das alte viktorianische Halliwell Manor lag noch friedlich da und man hörte keine komischen Geräusche die sonst manchmal tagsüber herausdrangen.  
Die Sonne hatte wieder mal ihren Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit gewonnen und strahlte stärker als sonst. Sie schien ins kalte Zimmer und beleuchtete das schlafende Gesicht, das dort so ruhig und ohne jegliche andere Emotion lag.  
Ein leises Winseln drang durch die Räume und die schlafende Person mit den braunen langen Haaren wachte aus ihrem traumlosen Traum auf. Mit einem Schritt war Piper in dem kleinen Kinderzimmer und hob ihren Sohn Wyatt heraus. Er weinte aus vollem Hals und die Tränen rannten über seine kleinen geröteten Wangen.  
Piper sprach mit leiser Stimme auf ihn ein:„Schhh mein Kleiner, ich bin doch da." Doch der Kleine weinte wieder und beruhigte sich nur langsam. „Ich weiß du vermisst ihn genau so wie ich, aber du musst stark sein" murmelte sie ihm zu und strich eine Strähne seines blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht. Wieder spürte sie diese Traurigkeit die sich in ihr ausbreitete ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm und sich immer wieder zu überwältigen schien. Wieder sah sie wie er ihr erklärte, dass er oben bleiben würde, weil es sein Schicksal war.  
Immer wieder sah sie seine beruhigenden warmen Augen die sie so nett musterten. Immer wieder erinnerte sie sich an Einzelheiten ihres Lebens mit ihm, immer wieder bemerkte sie dabei neue Details, die sie immer öfter überwältigen, aber sie wollte ihren Schmerz nicht zeigen. Nicht Phoebe und auch nicht Paige, sie verstanden sie nicht, sie verstanden nicht den unglaublichen Schmerz den sie immer wieder fühlte, der so einen großen Stich in ihr Herz machte. Sie konnte es fast nicht aushalten doch sie war stark, nicht für sich nein für Wyatt er brauchte sie, Sie seine Mutter er hatte schon seinen Vater verloren. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so allein lassen.

Immer öfter übermannten sie ihre Gefühle, ihre Angst als allein erziehende Mutter zu versagen. Ihre Wut über Leo obwohl sie wusste, dass er nichts dafür konnte und das war schrecklich. Sie wusste, dass es sein Schicksal gewesen war und das machte es so schwer, sie konnte ihn nicht hassen, weil sie wusste dass er gerade irgendjemand half.  
Eine Träne bahnte langsam den Weg über ihre Wange. Sie zog Tief die Luft ein. Sie wollte nicht vor Wyatt weinen, doch als ob er es merken würde hörte er auf zu weinen und blickte seine Mutter mit großen Augen an. Mit diesen wunderbaren Augen die dem des Vaters so ähnlich waren.  
Wieder einmal rang sie um ihre Fassung als sie ihren kleinen Sohn ansah, der sie jedes Mal neu an Leo erinnerte. Er war der Grund warum sie weiter machte, warum sie nicht aufgab.  
Wyatt gluckste leise auf und patschte seiner Mutter die kleine Hand auf die Wange. Ob Leo das wohl sehen konnte dort wo er jetzt war? Fragte sich Piper und ging mit Wyatt auf dem Arm in die Küche. Bevor sie jene betrat wischte sie sich noch einmal die Tränen von der Wange. Doch die Küche war leer und so setzte sie Wyatt auf seine Lieblings Kuscheldecke um ihn dort mit dem Stofftieren spielen zu lassen.

10 Minuten später erfüllte der Duft vom frisch gekochten Kaffe und frisch gebackenen Muffins die Luft. Wyatt gluckste zufrieden am Boden als er seinen Teddybär auf den Tisch beamte und dann wieder in seine Hände. Er freute sich und Piper beobachtete ihn lächelnd.  
„Guten Morgen" trällerte Phoebe schon von weiten. Als sie die Küche betrat sah sie Wyatt auf den Boden sitzen und stürzte sofort auf ihn zu. Sie hob ihn auf und knuddelte ihn heftig. Piper sah ihren Sohn und ihre Schwester lächelnd an, dann reichte sie ihr eine Tasse Kaffe.

„Ich hab die halbe Nacht gelesen, doch es steht nichts neues drin" kam Paige murmelnd herein und legte das Buch der Schatten andächtig auf den Tisch. „ Es war ein Klauendämon das steht jetzt definitiv fest, aber was er wollte weiß ich leider auch nicht" murrte Paige und nahm Wyatt auf ihren Arm. „Das ist doch egal oder, er ist erledigt. Was soll's?" fragte Phoebe der das schon immer sehr gleichgültig war. Sie erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht als der Dämon plötzlich aufgetaucht war und sie ihm gefolgt waren um ihm dann in einer Seitengasse zu vernichten. Paige warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu. „ Was ist wenn ein zweiter auftaucht? Wir wissen noch immer nicht was er wollte."„Unseren Tod, " meinte Phoebe, so als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen, und deckte den Frühstückstisch. „ Und überhaupt haben wir den Zauberspruch. Wir schaffen das schon!" meinte Phoebe aufmunternd dann noch als sie den zweifelnden Blick von Paige sah dann deutete sie mit dem Löffel auf das Buch der Schatten. Auf einmal löste sich der Löffel aus Phoebe´s Hand in Luft auf und Sekunden später hielt ihn Wyatt in der Hand. Er gluckste zufrieden und patschte ihn Paige ins Gesicht, die ihn noch immer auf dem Arm hielt. „ He, mein Kleiner" meinte die und nahm ihm den Löffel aus der kleinen Hand und legte ihn auf den Tisch.


End file.
